


FBoRFW predictions thread 1:June-December 1996

by orphan_account



Series: CompuNet Tales [2]
Category: For Better or For Worse (Comics)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Series: CompuNet Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583215





	FBoRFW predictions thread 1:June-December 1996

Danîel IV Mac Knîght wrote at 10:01:38 pm EDT:

It’s late at night,my roommate is out,I’m bored,so let’s come up with predictions as to how the strip will evolve and/or end:

I’ll start.

The strip ends in November 2009,having _just_ made it past its 30th anniversary.   
  


Mike:Gets back together with Diana (sp?),as the latest strips seem to imply. They get married in July 1999,after 8 months engaged. The wedding is two weeks after graduation. They have one kid,a girl named Jennifer,in April 2001.   
  
Jennifer proves to take after her father,as Mike continues his journalistic career. Mike ends up writing for Canadian Living and living in Dundas,45 minutes from Elly and John. Diana becomes a bank teller,occasionally working out of home. Jennifer enters elementary school. By the end,she’s made a few friends,had a few shenanigans (she won’t be a major player in the strip).

Elizabeth + friends:Elizabeth graduates in the top 10 of her class,and follows Ugly Brother to UWO,graduating in 2002. She studies nursing,and ultimately decides to become a teacher. She also rooms with a Métis girl,allowing Lynn to explore that culture.

Late in her college career,Liz gets lucky with love (she and Anthony break up in spring their senior year of high school). Zach Rivers is a nice boy who comes originally from America. He’s the year below her and is a sports star at the school. After some “will they,won’t they”,they do at Christmas 2004. They have two children a couple of days later (yes,she gets pregnant before the wedding),twins named Merry and Noel (a girl and a boy). By the time the strip ends she is pregnant again.

This thread will end at the 200 page mark.


End file.
